fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Trailers
All trailers begin the same way, with four yellow lines fading into the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. You've Won But At What Cost? We see the running of black shoes across a dark landscape. The figure suddenly stops and we cut to an angle showing them from behind, and then a shot of them from the front. They are standing on the edge of a cliff. We learn his name is Sam in the splash screen that follows. In the distance we see a bunch of ships. Sam raises up his fist towards the direction of the ship and the shot switches to Unten doing the same thing and then putting it by his side. He then runs towards a bunch of the Threat's mooks and takes them out with a couple of lightning powered punches. We then cut to Rachel and Strafe, who are back to back and facing an army all around them. Strafe pulls out a Desert Eagle and Rachel takes out her shielding gauntlets and the two fight off the army around them. The two are suddenly caught off guard by an enemy with a long tongue and likely won't have to recover when suddenly PalmMan appears and blasts the creature. Unten runs over to a hall where he comes across a bunch of Beorn Reapers. He then notices Mike and Jay drop down from the ceiling and start laying waste to the Beorn Reapers. The ship then tilts to the left, causing everyone to run out and jump onto the dark landscape below and watch the ship crash. Suddenly, Unten is attacked by Seven, who approaches him as he's down and is about to be killed when suddenly he is hit with an incredible amount of force by somebody with a metal arm. The shot shows the robotic hand as Unten asks a very important question. "Zerita?" The camera then pans to Zerita, who now has a robotic arm. "The one and only." We then see the logo. Dancing on Blades Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a katana blade being unsheathed. We see a white haired woman head down a sunset lit concrete road outside of a Japanese temple. Suddenly, a ton of arrows whiz by and the woman spins in the air, dodging the arrows. We then cut to the clouds, which begin to drop rain onto the temple. We see Leah with a disappointed look on her face as she watches the rain come down, before beginning to suddenly move out of the way of the arrows. She heads inside the temple and as the walls are penetrated by arrows, she sees Crow on the opposite side of the hall with her sword. Leah and Crow charge at other. The scene then cuts to Unten, Strafe, Rachel, and Sam who come across Susan Syringe and they ask her where Leah is. Susan doesn't respond even as suddenly Leah and Crow come crashing in. Leah holds up a purple orb in her hand, threatening to use it. Unten doesn't seem to get the idea, but Sam does and attempts to stop her, but she uses it and transforms into her Hyper Form. Crow and the others step back as the shadow of Leah's Hyper Form covers them. Red and Blue Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. Unten walks down a dark platform only to see three red dots in the distance. As he gets closer, it is revealed to be Netnu. Netnu looks at Unten. "How about a battle for old time's sake?" The platform lights up and is revealed to be a new stage called "PLATFORM MERCURY". Unten and Netnu battle as the logo appears. The Blood Moon Calling Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a pan to a red, blood moon in the sky, behind a cliff. Unten, Netnu, Zerita, Rachel, and Strafe are running towards the mountain when they see something at the top. The person on the mountain has their eyes invert and jump down the mountain, with inverted energy swirling around them. As the five battle Plato, something swoops from the sky, leaving crimson blood behind them. Unten is kicked back and pats his jaw as he glances Plato's friend. The two then suddenly hear laughing, unsure where it's from. Unten glances around to see nothing. Then something generates electricity and zaps the seven. As Ibism looks at the shocked characters, the trailer fades to black as the logo appears. One Day They'll Know Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a flashy view of all the previously revealed fighters. Unten, Rachel, Strafe, Zerita, PalmMan, Sam, Jay and Mike, Crow, Leah, Susan Syringe, Netnu, Plato, Mara, Syi, Sakeena, Amy, Sia, Queen Pixella, Mioda, Quartz, Volt, Jack, 3.14, FDX-Athens, Hera and Teun, and Faria Kamel. Suddenly the screen flickers in and out. We see Unten badly bruised as Leah approaches him with a baseball bat. She proceeds to hit him with it as he shouts for her to stop, but she refuses, stating that he took too much from her to ever be forgiven. Blue particles drift into the scene, before materializing into a woman that slams Leah into the ground. As Leah is knocked to the ground, Melissa Dust helps Unten up, helping him walk. Leah coughs as she gets up, grabbing the baseball bat again and being completely blind-sided by Melissa's attacks. As Melissa and Unten escape from the recovering Leah, they come across Susan Syringe who also attempts to attack them. Just as it seems she has the upper hand, a Tab soda is thrown at her. Cura grabs the two in her arms and escapes out of the building, which is beginning to collapse. She accelerates fast into the air, dodging the Threat's ships and minions with ease. Unten looks like he's about to puke as Cura sets down towards a barn. Unten wonders why Cura brought her here and Cura introduces Unten to her mechanic. Chelsea Rench waves as the trailer ends. After the logo appears, some text suddenly "slams" into the screen. MORE VICTORY UPDATES COMING SOON IN A UPCOMING SPECIAL WITCHING HOUR 3/5/16 Artificial Nocturne Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. :I'm just as fucked up as they say :I can't fake the daytime :Found an entrance to escape into the dark The trailer begins with Leah and Susan on a rocky shore. Leah is holding a mask in her left hand, and a tank of gasoline in her right hand. Leah sighs oddly as she stares out towards the sun. :Got false lights for the sun :It's an artificial nocturne :It's an outsider's escape from a broken heart Leah pours the gas and puts on the mask. She lights a match and burns the gas, creating an explosive flame that shifts the scene to DREW attacking some of the Threat's mooks in slow motion with his fire attacks. :We hide out in the back :Like shadows in a stranger's dream :Hiding out in the back together :Hiding out in the back forever DREW gets assistance from Plato and Mara and out from the shadows rushes out Rose Reaper. DREW smiles, but Rose isn't really amused as she takes out some of the mooks. :I make all that I believe :In dreams :So real :Babe, I have to take the call :Fate, don't fail me now The scene shifts to Sakeena and Strafe in the Wasteland, fighting off some kind of robot. Mycan hits it weakly before dropping a bunch of spore bombs into it, blowing off it's head. :I make all that I believe :I set myself free :So take all the time you need :And let yourself be The scene shifts to Sam, Cura, and Beck jumping off a ship into a planet with red grass. :I'm as fucked up as they say :I can't fake the daytime :Found an entrance to escape into the dark Leah takes off the mask and the scene shifts to what seems like the past. Rachel is driving a pick up truck with Unten, Strafe, PalmMan, Sakeena and Leah in it. It's a sunny day outside. :Got false lights for the sun :It’s an artificial nocturne :An outsider’s escape from a broken heart It shifts between this happy scene and Leah and Susan getting away from the shore on fire. Sam, Cura, and Beck are joined by Nizzle & Zorp and Hugo Logia. :I’m as far gone as they say :I can’t fake the daytime :Found an entrance to escape into the dark Sakeena and Strafe watch breathlessly as the robot falls down, only for Mynis to take the credit for destroying it. DREW, Plato, Mara, and Rose Reaper head up an elevator. :Got false lights for the sun :It's an artificial nocturne :An outsider's escape from a broken heart Leah looks back at the shore on fire and sighs as she walks away. The trailer ends with the pick up truck leaving the frame of the camera down a road. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Subpages Category:Trailers